Sly Cooper It's All My Fault
by MysteryNameSan
Summary: I love Sly Cooper. I've played it since I was 7. Now it's been almost 7 years now :') anyways enjoy reading the short story ;p


It Was My Fault.

"Lemme start off. The name is Sly. Sly Cooper. And I'm a master thieve. Now you know your a master thieve, when you steal from a master criminal. I come from a great family of thieves and I have been passed on to the acient book, the 'thievious raccoonus'. All my ancestors before me, and my father have learned sneaky and new skills for a thieve and put their knowledge onto the great book. My ancestor, Slytankhamen is my first ancestor to create the Thievious Raccoonus." The raccoon said, licking his lips.

Sly started dreaming way back into his childhood. "It all started when I was a kid, bouncing on my father's knee. My father, Conner Cooper, had to be the most amazing, busy and caring father ever. Even though he was a thieve and used to work with McSweeny and Dr.M (If you recall back at Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves), he cared for me so much when I was born, he had to take a break from going to adventures with his allies. My father wanted to keep me a secret from everyone else, for fear that something or someone can disrupt my future. Even he had to keep himself hidden.

"My mother. Yes, she wasn't much of a thieve in the family but she was still my mother. Yes you guys never ever heard of her, but she was a great women, and I had promised her and my father that I would avenge them both and steal back the thievious raccoonus back from the F. 5. If you recall them, Ralphi, Muggshot, , the Panda King, and Clockwerk. Clockwerk. He was consumed jealousy of the Cooper Clan thieving reputation. His hate towards my family had made him stronger, and he had replace his mortal body with machinery and metal. What kind of creature lives hundreds of years just because of jealousy? Eventually, he caught up with my parents. I could never forget that night.

~~Flashback at when Sly was 9~~

Sly was sitting on his father's knee, reading the Thievious Raccoonus. Sly was so interested in the book, hoping one day he would be just like his father and ancestors.

Conner was telling Sly what happened in the past and what new moves he could have taughten his son. Just as Sly was listening and reading on more...

There was 3 hard banging on the door. My father looked up. Seeing through the key hole, I saw his eyes widen, and he picked me up and hid the Thievious Raccoonus behind a painting of us. He had hidden me in the closet.

"D-Daddy? What's wrong?" Sly said whimpering.

"Sly.." Conner said, placing his hand on his son's cheek. "I love you, never forget that. And no matter what happens, just remember I'll always be there for you and remember to avenge me and your mother." Conner also put his cane behind sly.

Sly nodded softly. Conner shut the closet door.

"Even if I was still I child, to my confusion and fear, I knew that I would never see my parents again."

As soon as my dad shut the closet door, the front door smashed open. Tears were running down my face. All I heard were screaming and crying from my father. And I could hear other grown ups snickering along." I peaked the door open. As soon as I did, I saw my father being lifted in the air by a huge metal creature. It was so huge and grey and it had wings. More tears were sliding down my face as my father was smashed down on the floor hard. I see a frog breaking the painting and trying to open a safe.

Just then, a huge muscular dog opened the closet door.

I gasped and screamed.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? Conner's little brat eh?" Muggshot said laughing. "Might as well finish you off, you are too pathetic to do anything. And your not much of a help."

Muggshot pointed his gun right under Sly's jaw. Sly was squirming and struggling.

Conner, was dying, but before he did, he looked up to see Muggshot about to finish Sly off. Conner raised his arm weakly. "P-Pleasee...Don't hurt..my son." He said, tears welling up in his eyes. After that speech, his arm fell and stayed still. He was gone.

Muggshot snickered. "Sorry Conner but his kid has got to go."

"NO." Said the mechanical Owl. Clockwerk.

"Wha? Now listen here Clockwerk, I ain't waiting until he gets older and comes chasing-"

Just as he was about to finish off, Clockwerk slashed the side of Muggshot's face with his huge wings, then grabbed Sly with his talons. "This child is nothing more merely near the Cooper Clan. Without his father, and his precious family book, he is worth nothing." Said the Owl, slamming Sly onto the ground, next to his father's lifeless body.

Sly looked to the side. He knew his father was gone, but he reached our hismhand, and grabbed his father's hand.

They got the Thievious Raccoonus! And after that, the Fiendish 5 scrambled off to the distance of the planet. Sly knew he had a tough journey ahead. But before Sly was knocked out, he whispered softly to his father,,"I promise, I'll avenge you daddy.."

~~End of Flashback~~

Tears slid down the older raccoon's face. "It is because of me..It's my fault hemwas killed." He told all this to Carmelita just now. Carmelita was speechless and also felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Sly let out his weakness and crying. He missed his father, even if it was a long time ago.

"Oh Sly, I'm so sorry for your loss, but remember what your father told you, he is always there for you, even if you can't see him. And it was NEVER your fault, your father loves you, and always will." The fox said holding Sly's hand, kissing it softly.

Sly wipped away his tears and smiled softly. "Yes your right honey, thank you." Sly said kissing his girlfriend on the lips. "I'm glad, you came into my life.."

~~I felt like making another story lol. =P I promise I'll update the DragonBallZ story soon! :)


End file.
